Hi! Cupid HIATUS
by chanbaexx
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Baekhyun rela pergi ke peramal demi mendapatkan hati Sehun. Dan ternyata peramal itu adalah Park Chanyeol, teman satu sekolahnya. Namun semua itu mereka lakukan semata-mata untuk saling menipu! [change summary] [CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL] [YAOI]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hi**! Cupid.

**Cast**: Park ChanyeolㅡByun Baekhyun and others

**Pair**: Chanbaek/Baekyeolㅡslight!Hunhan

**Rated**: T

.

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

Baekhyun tak percaya ia akan ke tempat ini. Berdiri depan pintu kaca tembus pandang di sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis di daerah gangnam. Dari luar, desain rumah tersebut sangat sederhana tetapi memberi kesan yang mewah dan elegan. Bercat putih dengan campuran abu-abu di setiap sudut, memiliki dua lantai dengan sebuah balkon di lantai atas. Tepat di sebelah rumah tersebut, ada sebuah ruko kecil yang sangat menyeramkan. Baekhyun terus melihat kesana, terlalu takut untuk memastikan. _Mungkin hanya sebuah gudang, _pikirnya.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun ragu dengan keputusannya mengetuk pintu kaca itu, tetapi setelah melihat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian _maid_, iya yakin dengan keputusannya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan _maid_ tersebut. Sempat mengira dia salah alamat, karena yang menyambutnya adalah seorang _maid_, bukan pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya atau asap-asap yang menyerbu keluar seperti di dalam drama.

"Cari siapa ya?" _Maid_ itu tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun.

"Ahㅡmaaf. Mungkin aku salah alamat." Baekhyun tertawa, salah tingkah menahan malu, berpura-pura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sedang mencari tempat praktek Peramal Park. Apakah anda tahu?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan sebuh kartu nama yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada _maid_ itu.

_Maid_ itu mengambil kartu nama yang Baekhyun pegang tadi, sedikit melihat lalu tersenyum lagi kepada Baekhyun, "Kau tak salah alamat, nak," _maid_ itu mengembalikan kartu nama itu ke tangan Baekhyun, "Ini memang rumah Tuan Park. Tapi, Tuan Park biasanya praktek di sana,"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan _maid_ itu yang menunjuk ke ara ruko menyeramkan tadi. Mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menganggukkan kepala. _Pantas saja ruko itu terlihat menyeramkan. Ternyata..._

Baekhyun terus memandang ke arah ruko itu. Mengamati dan menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam sana. _Pria atau wanita? Ada hantunya tidak? Atau jin? Ah__ㅡ__Pasti banyak benda menyeramkan. _Semuanya berputar di otak Baekhyun, dan sialnya semuanya adalah hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Dasar Baekhyun bodoh!

"Beruntung kau datang tepat waktu, nak. Tuan Park baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan langsung membuka prakteknya," suara maid itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Mendengar bahwa peramal itu masih sekolah membuatnya tertarik.

Langsung dia menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah maid tersebut, ingin mengetahui lebih. "Peramal itu masih bersekolah? Woah! Benar-benarㅡ" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Mulutnya terbuka saking tidak percayanya. _Bagaimana bisa seorang pelajar lebih memilih menjadi peramal? Benar-benar__ㅡ_ "Konyol!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mwo?! Park Chanyeol?!"**

**"Nuguse****ㅡ****Byun Baekhyun?!"**

**.**

**"Ayolah Chanyeol, buat Sehun menyukaiku,"**

**"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak bisa, Baek"**

**.**

**"Chanyeol, Sehun mengatakan bahwa aku gila!"**

**.**

**"Chanyeol, Sehun membolos saat pelajaran sejarah,"**

**.**

**"Chanyeol, Sehun mencium Luhan,"**

**.**

**"Chanyeol, Sehun mencintai Luhan,"**

**.**

**"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu!"**

**.**

**Baekhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa ia telah telah merubah tempat praktek Chanyeol menjadi tempat konseling pribadinya.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**Haii aku bawa ff baru lagi. Maafin aku, aku gbisa ngelanjutin Bucket List. Aku belum dpt feel buat ngelanjutin itu. Sebagai gantinya aku bawa Hi! Cupid yey!**

**Jadi ide ini aku dapet saat aku mandi lol dan aku teringat sama cicilan Hi! Cupid aku hehehe terus aku mikir, pelajar berprofesi peramal itu jarang, dan jadilah ff ini yey!**

**Sebenernya aku belum terlalu ngerti dengan arti cupid. Ada yg tau?**

**Apakah ff ini menarik? Ada yg suka kah? Mau di lanjutin ga? Review ya!**

**Terima kasih!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi**! Cupid.

**Cast**: Park ChanyeolㅡByun Baekhyun and others

**Pair**: Chanbaek/Baekyeolㅡslight!Hunhan

**Rated**: T to M/?

.

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

.

Happy Reading!

::::::

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun di sambut oleh teriakan para wanita saat ia baru saja melangkah masuk ke area koridor sekolah. Dan tentu saja teriakan itu bukan menyerukan namanya. Melainkan nama orang yang paling ia benci. Ia pikir para wanita itu sangat bodoh mengagumi si idiot yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan koridor. Si idiot itu hanya menang pesona saja, Baekhyun jelas mengakui itu, karena omong-omong Baekhyun pernah terjebak dalam pesonanya. Bagaimana mata si idiot melihat ke arahnya, suara _husky_ yang menyerukan namanya, bibir merah yang menyenㅡ Oh, jangan ingatkan dia tentang masa lalu itu, ia sangat tidak suka.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_!"

"Chanyeol-_ssi_ kau tampan sekali!"

"OMO Park Chanyeol kau selalu tampan dan harum!"

"Chanyeol-_ssi_ aku mencintaimu!"

Begitulah teriakan para wanita si idiot yang sangat memekakkan telinga, membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari tempat ini. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menerobos para wanita si idiot. Lengannya ia jauhkan dari kedua telinganya agar bisa menepikan para wanita itu agar ia bisa lewat, mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan beberapa wanita yang terkena tepisan lengannya. Yang terpenting sekarang, dia harus lolos dari neraka ini.

Si idiot yang ada di depan sana melihat aksi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring. Tiba-tiba sisi jahatnya muncul. Mungkin sedikit mengerjai Baekhyun di pagi hari tidaklah buruk, pikirnya.

Segera ia melangkah ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak jauh darinya, sedikit kasihan setelah melihat tampilan Baekhyun yang mulai berantakan, tetapi langsung ia buang jauh-jauh rasa kasihannya itu dan lebih memilih melanjutkan rencananya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut ketika lengannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh seseorang keluar dari kerumunan. Reflek ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan punggung sang pelaku tepat di depannya. Punggung si idiot yang sangat ia kenal. Si idiot ini menarik lengannya dengan sangat kasar dan memegangnya dengan sangat kuat. Demi telinga lebar si idiot, ini sangat sakit! Ia berani bertaruh lengannya akan memerah atau lebih parah tulangnya akan remuk.

"Park Chanyeol, lepaskan aku! Kau membawaku kemaㅡaw, ini sakit, bodoh!" Baekhyun memberontak saat merasakan genggaman Chanyeol semakin kuat.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, hanya menoleh sekilas ke belakang dan sedikit merenggangkan genggamannya tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir, tetapi langsung ia sembunyikan karena tak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya.

Pria jangkung itu terus membawa Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah tangga barulah Chanyeol memelankan langkahnya. Lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol bingung, dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat imut. Ingin sekali dia mencium bibir tipis itu, lalu menyesapnya, laluㅡ

Chanyeol berdehem, menghilangkan fantasi liarnya yang membuatnya gugup seketika. "Eㅡehm," bodoh! dia semakin gugup sekarang! "Seㅡsebenarnya, niat awalku ingin mengerjaimu! Tetapi, aku sangat lapar dan aku mengingat menyimpan makanan di atap. Jadi, kau harus menemaniku makan sekarang!"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah tertawa sinisㅡyang dibuat-buat. Sungguh, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sedang tertawa senang sekarang. Tetapi karena nada Chanyeol yang seenaknya seperti menyuruh dari pada meminta, ia menyembunyikan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Kau menolak? Ayolah, Tuan Byun. Seharusnya kau senang karena seorang Park Chanyeol mengajakmu sarapan bersama." Pria jangkung itu semakin berlagak, membuat Baekhyun sedikit muakㅡum, sedikit. "Lagipula, kita bisa mengingat kembali saat-saat kita berㅡ"

"Hentikan, Park Chanyeol. Pertama, aku punya banyak hal yang bisa kau kerjakan dari pada menemani saparan. Kedua, untuk apa aku harus senang hanya karena di ajak sarapan bersama Park Chanyeol bodoh dan idiot?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jengkel, tiga jarinya ia angkat tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, "Dan yang ketiga, mengingat apa? Jangan mengada-ngada! Itu kenangan yang sangat buruk, bodoh!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu berbalik menjauh dari Chanyeol yang terlihat mematung di tempat. Baekhyun dapat melihat sekilas raut wajah Chanyeol berubah kecewa. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, karena jika ia lakukan, akan muncul berbagai pemikiran yang akan membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesona Chanyeol, lagi.

Ketika sampai di kelas, Baekhyun langsung melangkah ke arah kursinya dan mendudukkan bokongnya di sana. Masih ada lima menit tersisa sebelum bel berbunyi dan Baekhyun lebih memilih menompang kepalanya di atas meja dan memikirkan kembali ucapannya tadi.

Bodoh memang, tetapi Baekhyun sangat menyesal mengatakan itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia terus merutuki mulut, otak dan hatinya yang tak dapat bekerja sama. Semua yang ia ucapkan tadi, jauh dari kemauan hatinya. Bohong jika ia tidak senang diajak sarapan bersama Chanyeol. Bohong jika kenangan itu sangat buruk. Semuanya bohong dan Baekhyun menyesal.

Melihat wajah kecewa Chanyeol tadi membuat Baekhyun sempat berfikir Chanyeol kecewa karena ucapannya tadi.

Tapi mungkinkah? Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya masa lalu dan tidak mungkin Chanyeol masih menㅡ ya itu tidak mungkinㅡtapi _yeah_ bisa jadi.

Suara Kim songsaengnim menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia langsung membuang jauh-jauh berbagai spekulasi tentang Chanyeol yang kecewa karenanya atau Chanyeol yang masih menㅡ_okay_ lupakan.

Kim songsaengnim mulai berceloteh tentang sejarah perang dunia. Perlu diketahui Baekhyun sangat membenci sejarah. Segala macam sejarah. Mulai dari sejarah terjadinya perang dunia sampai sejarah terjadinya kisah cinta antara Jack dan Rose. Semuanya omong kosong, menurutnya. Lagipula, ia tidak perlu susah-susah mendapatkan nilai yang baik dalam sejarah, jika ia nantinya akan mengambil jurusan musik.

Mungkin ia akan tertarik pada sejarah jika sedang membahas tentang musik ataupun Park Chanyeolㅡ_yeah_ mungkin.

Kim Songsaengnim masih saja berceloteh sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Membuat Baekhyun mengantuk dan mati kebosanan di tempat duduknya. Dengan malas ia alihkan matanya ke arah luar jendela danㅡ _Assa_! Mata yang tadi hampir tertutup langsung terbuka lebar, apalagi saat keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya dan menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Kemejanya terlihat basah oleh keringat dan berantakan, tetapi tetap tampan. Wajahnya sangat serius, matanya menatap tajam ke arah lawan. Punggungnya sedikit bungkuk karena ia sedang mendribble bola yang sebentar lagi akan ia luncurkan ke dalam keranjang jika lawannya lengah. Dan pada saatnya tiba, ia langsung melompat dan memasukkan bolanya ke dalam keranjang, terlihat semakin sempurna.

Masa bodoh dengan Kim songsaengnim yang masih saja berceloteh di depan. Baekhyun hanya peduli dengan pemandangan di luar jendela yang membuatnya seakan-akan terhipnotis. Chanyeol sangat sempurna memang, tapi Baekhyun benci mengakui itu. Chanyeol memiliki tubuh ideal bak model, sementara dirinya jauh dari kata mirip. Chanyeol popular karena ketampanannya, sementara dirinya popular hanya karena wajahnya yang cantikㅡoh Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol melihat ke arah kelas Baekhyun, dan otomatis tatapan keduanya bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis lagi. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas. Pelan-pelan ia hirup kembali udara, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh menatap orang yang paling di bencinyaㅡbahkan memujinya. Oh astaga, kubur ia sekarang.

.

"Kudengar kau mengencani putri Son songsaengnim,"

Chanyeol memulai topik setelah sekitar lima belas menit berdiam diri. Sementara yang di ajak bicara masih menikmati berbagai jenis makanan yang ia dapat dari hasil mengancam para junior. Setelah meneguk sekali jus jeruknya, barulah ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak benar,"ㅡsingkat lalu kembali menyantap makanannya yang masih terbilang sangat banyak.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah temannya yang satu itu. Selera makannya tiba-tiba menurun akibat cara makan temannya itu sangat jorok dan berantakan seperti tidak pernah makan saja. Tetapi, tetap saja Chanyeol masih mengamati pria yang ada di depannya itu walaupun dengan tatapan jijik.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu,"

"Cara makanmu sangat payah, Kim Jongin" kata Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan, "Tapi Jongin-_ah_, mereka semua menyebarkan foto dirimu tengah berciuman dengan Son Naeun,"

Dengan enggan Jongin berhenti memakan makanannya, lalu menatap dingin kearah Chanyeol. "Foto itu memang benar. _Uhm_, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. Karena kulihat dia sangat pendiam dan lugu, aku ingin membuatnya sedikitㅡ" Jongin menghentikan bicaranya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "ㅡnakal,"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol langsung merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi jijik. Bermaksud menyinggung Jongin, tetapi malah membuat Jongin tertawa. "Bibirnya sangat manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari bibir Baekhyun-mu,"

"Y-ya ya! Memangnya kau pernah merasakan bibir Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Membuat beberapa siswa yang di kantin melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol sangat malu sekarang, dan ia menyalahkan Jongin yang seenaknya bicara hingga membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

Jongin tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih kerasㅡsambil memegang perutnya pula. "Santai, Chanyeol-_ah_. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan melaporkanku kepada _baby deer_ jika aku melakukannya."

"_Baby deer_? Luhan _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku mempunyai berapa _baby deer_ di dunia ini? Ah, tiba-tiba aku merindukannya," Jongin mempoutkan bibirnyaㅡdibuat-buat agar terlihat imut. Tetapi, Chanyeol memasang wajah jijik itu lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kim Jongin. Atau aku akan membunuhmu," Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyukai jika Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya? Karena Jongin sangat tidak cocok seperti itu! Dia yang biasanya melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, tiba-tiba melihat Jongin melakukan hal serupa dengan gaya yang sengaja. Mimpi apa dia semalam!

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengusap kepala Jongin dengan 'sok' perhatian, "Aku membolos sehabis ini, Jongin-_ah_. Tolong catatkan materi Kim Songsaengnim nanti, _ne_?"

Lalu Chanyeol berbalik berjalan keluar kantin dengan gaya _cool_nya. Beberapa wanita-nya meneriakkan namanya, atau bahkan ada yang membuntutinya di belakang. Asal para wanita-nya tidak macam-macam padanya atau pada Baekhyun-_nya, _ia tidak masalah dengan semua itu.

Ia berjalan menuju atap. Niat sebelumnya hanya sebentarㅡsampai bel berbunyi, karena pada saat bel pertama kali berbunyi, Chanyeol akan langsung berlari ke gedung renang yang berada di bagian utara atap. Lumayan jauh, tetapi itu tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol membolos demi pergi ke gedung renang? Ya! Karena Baekhyun memiliki kelas renang sehabis bel berbunyi. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

_Well_, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melalukan aksi mengintip Baekhyun pada saat jam pelajaran. Tapi tidak dengan melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah sangat puas melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, _dulu_. Ya, sayangnya itu _dulu_.

Chanyeol penasaran dengan tubuh-indah-milik-Baekhyun sekarang. Maka dari itu, dia nekat membolos dari pelajaran Kim Songsaengnimㅡpadahal sejarah adalah pelajaran yang sangat ia sukaiㅡtetapi tidak apa-apa! Demi tubuh-indah-milik-Baekhyun yang sekarang. Berbeda kah? Atau tetap sama? Kita lihat saja nanti!

.

3...2...1... **TEEEEET!**

Bel sudah berbunyi untuk pertama kalinya, dan benar saja. Atap sudah kosong dan barusan terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras karena Park Chanyeol secepat kilat berlari kearah gedung renang ketika bel berbunyi.

Pria yang mempunyai kaki jenjang itu menuruni 3 anak tangga sekaligus agar cepat sampai ke bawah. Lalu dengan cepat ia lari ke arah pintu koridor dan berhenti sejenak. Bermaksud mengambil nafas tetapi setelah teringat aksinya, Chanyeol langsung berlari kilat lagi ke arah gedung renang yang masih berjarak 7 meter dari pintu koridor.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar saat sudah sampai di depan gedung renang. Pria jangkung itu bernafas tak beraturan akibat lari yang terlalu cepat. Ia bungkukkan punggungnya, tangannya ia tumpukan ke lututnya, barulah ia mengatur nafasnya.

Chanyeol teringat pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dulu. Sewaktu Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dengan suara ketakutan. Berkata jika ia sedang bahaya dan tentu saja langsung membuat Chanyeol khawatir berlebihan tanpa bertanya ada apa. Dengan itu, ia langsung berlari sangat cepatㅡtanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun termasuk busㅡke taman kota, tempat Baekhyun berada.

Dan saat sampai di sana dengan sisa-sisa energi yang masih dimilikinya, ia melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lengkap dengan wajah memelasnyaㅡdiatas pohon. Di bawahnya terdapat seekor anjing hitam besar yang sedang menggonggong ke arah Baekhyun. Ternyata, yang di maksud Baekhyun dalam 'bahaya' adalah itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingatnya. Tiba-tiba hati dan raganya merindukan Baekhyun, ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan masuk ke dalam, menuju ruang renang yang ada Baekhyun di sana. Ketika sudah semakin dekat, Chanyeol makin membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana mulusnya kulit Baekhyun sekarang sampai dengan keinginan untuk memanjakan bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun. _Ugh_, memikirkan itu saja hampir membuat miliknya mengeras.

Dia melihat Baekhyun di sana. Hanya mengenakan boxer di atas lutut tanpa menggunakan atasan! Matanya membesar hebat seperti akan keluar melihat itu. Baekhyun-nya sangat indah. Lebih indah dari yang dulu. Kulitnya masih tetap mulus dan putih tanpa lecet sekalipun. Bahunya terlihat sempit dan badannya yang mungil membuat Chanyeol semakin terpana. Ingin sekali ia serang Baekhyun sekarangㅡtapi itu tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun sedang mengantri untuk melompat ke kolam. Gaya Baekhyun yang sedang merenggangkan tubuh-tubuhnya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terangsang. Chanyeol berfikir Baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk menggodanyaㅡatau menggoda pria lain, _entahlah_.

Saat gilirannya untuk melompat, wajah Baekhyun memerah gugup dan Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas itu.

_Dulu_, jika Baekhyun sedang gugup Chanyeol pasti selalu ada di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya, lalu mencium dahi Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu merasa lebih tenang.

_Sekarang_, Baekhyun sedang gugup dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melihatnya saja. Berucap dari jauh agar Baekhyun lebih tenang dan bisa melakukan semuanya. Tanpa berniat berlari ke sana dan menenangkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bukan tidak berniat, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Apa jadinya tiba-tiba ia lari kesana dan langsung mencium dahi Baekhyun? Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapanya. _Hell_, _yeah_. Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapanya.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol langsung menatap ke arah Baekhyun lagi. _Damn_, karena sibuk melamun tadi, Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah menyebrangi kolam. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tengah berdiri dengan tubuh basah dan celananya yang melekat ke tubuh akibat air mengakibatkan lekuk tubuh bagian bawahnya terlihat jelas sekarang.

Chanyeol butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang!

Dengan cepat ia berlari, karena urusan darurat yang memang sebenarnya ia tahan dari tadi. Melihat Baekhyun basah membuatnya semakin mengeras dan teransang.

Sambil membayangkan tubuh indah Baekhyun, Chanyeol masuk ke salah satu bilik di kamar mandi gedung renang. Langsung ia buka seluruh celananya dan duduk di _closet_ dengan posisi yang menggoda.

Memulai kegiatannya dengan menggenggam kejantannya dan mengocoknya dengan ritme yang tak beraturan dan tergesa-gesa.

Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya sekaligus agar desahannya tidak keluar.

Tangganya terus bergerak semakin cepat dan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Membayangkan dirinya menyentuh Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun memanjakannya, bermain dengan bagian bawahnya dan membayangkan dirinya memasuki Baekhyun.

"Ssshh.. Aaahh.."

Desahan yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Fantasinya yang luar biasa membuatnya mau tak mau mengeluarkan itu. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mendengar itu. Yang terpenting, ia harus segera menuntaskan ini karena ia hampir samㅡ

**BRAAK**!

"_Ups_, ma-maaf!"

**::**

**::**

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Haiii. Ini ngaret bgt ya update nya? Maaf ya, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Banyak tugas dimana-mana karena bentar lagi aku mau ujian****ㅠㅠ**

**Aku juga masih kurang percaya diri dengan yang aku tulis, maka dari itu aku takut buat ngepost. Maaf ya kalo ngebosenin:-)**

**Oh ya, ini masih perkenalan dulu ya. Sebenernya, ini jauh dari ide aku yang pertama. Ide pertama aku cuma mau buat sampe rated T. Tapi gatau kenapa jadi pengen rated M hehehe. Aku bakal buat konfliknya agak berat, mungkin. Karena aku suka yg ada konflik tapi tetep romantis hehehe.**

**Big Thanks buat kalian yang udah mau review. Aku ga nyangka bakal lumayan banyak yang suka sama prolognya. Terima kasih ya!:-)**

**[ahnjinhee2][welcumbaek][Bear][ParkbyunieTut92][Raensung jones][YOONA][CussonsBaekBy][IchaByun][leekyukie][parkchu][ ][Guest][arolinaa][ ][1004baekie][exindira][thirteenapril][Song Jiseok][nur991fah][407bubleblue][rabiesbenben][PARKYOU][baekfrappe][Jung Hyejin][vitCB9][yeollo]**

**Review ya?hehehehe**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi**! Cupid.

**Cast**: Park ChanyeolㅡByun Baekhyun and others

**Pair**: Chanbaek/Baekyeolㅡslight!Hunhan

**Rated**: T to M/?

.

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

.

Happy Reading!

::::::

Baekhyun pertama kali mendapatkan keanehan ini ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cinta kepadanyaㅡberarti itu empat tahun yang lalu. Setelah menahan gugup setengah mati di samping Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mengatakan 'iya' dan langsung berlari dengan lajunya ke kamar mandi.

Berlanjut ketika ia menduduki tahun ke tiga di _junior high school_, saat Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol memutuskannya. Dengan tekad bercampur amarah yang kuat, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke taman belakang sekolah dan langsung menyemburnya dengan perkataan yang menyudutkan Chanyeol. Air matanya berlomba-lomba untuk keluar, sementara lengannya ia gunakan untuk menghentikan air mata itu. Setelah sepersekian menit ia habiskan untuk menyudutkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengakhiri semua dengan berlari ke kamar mandiㅡdan kali ini bersama air matanya yang semakin banyak mengalir.

Pria mungil itu sempat berpikir semua keanehan itu muncul karena Chanyeol yang sangat tampan berada di sampingnya.

Tetapi kenyataannya tidak.

Ada ataupun tiada Chanyeol di samping nya, Baekhyun akan mengalami keanehannya itu ketika ia gugup.

Seperti sekarang ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berlari laju ke kamar mandi gedung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya tadi mengambil _start_. Tetapi entah kenapa saat ia memiliki kebutuhan yang sialnya sangat mendesak, justru ia merasa kamar mandi itu seperti jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah.

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu telah berada di ujung kejantannya saat ia memasuki kamar mandi. Dengan tidak sabaran ia memasuki satu bilik dengan asalㅡkarena ia pikir hanya bilik itu yang pintunya tidak tertutupㅡyang berarti tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Oh, tidak.

Baekhyun tidak percaya saat ia dengan kasar menolak pintu itu.

Chanyeol sedang beronani di sana!

Suara desahannya terdengar besar, mungkin pria tinggi itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang tengah mematung dengan mulut menganga di depannya. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, menggeram hebat karena sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

Ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahannya lagi, Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya dengan sesuatu yang telah menegang di balik celana kainnya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah teransang hanya karena suara desahan atau video porno yang biasa ia tonton. Tetapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Yang tengah mendesah seksi sekarang adalah seorang Park Chanyeol! Seseorang yang paling berpengaruh pada kehidupannya. Apapun tentang Chanyeol pasti akan selalu membuatnya tertarik. Dan apapun yang Chanyeol lalukan dengan sensualㅡ itu pasti akan membuatnya teransang dalam hitungan waktu 30 detik.

"_Ups_, ma-maaf," katanya sambil memundurkan langkahnya keluar dari bilik itu.

Tiba-tiba, lengannya di tahan oleh seseorang di belakangnya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol sendiri. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Ba-bantu aku...Baekh..ah..." Chanyeol memanggilnya! Meminta bantuannya pula! Baekhyun akan mati sekarang. Haruskah ia berbalik dan membantu Chanyeol menuntaskan milik pria itu? Tetapi miliknya juga sedang menengangㅡoh bagaimana ini?!

Karena terlalu lama menjawab, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Menyatukan bibir mereka dengan terburu-buru. Membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman panas dan bergairah. Mempertemukan segala hasrat yang di bendam oleh keduanya, rasa rindu yang mengebu-ngebu kini mereka keluarkan dalam lumatan-lumatan yang sensual.

Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menerima perpautan bibir itu. Bibir yang sangat amat ia rindukan, dan sekarang tengah menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati ia buka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol mendesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk. Dirasanya lidah Chanyeol mengabsen urutan giginya, juga mengajak lidahnya bertarung.

Mereka saling melilit satu sama lain. Tangan Baekhyun mulai meremas bagian bawah Chanyeol yang masih saja menegang. Sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun agar mereka semakin menyatu.

"Ahhh..." desahan Chanyeol keluar begitu saja akibat pijatan tangan Baekhyun di kejantanannya. Tangannya sangat ahli menekan-nekan saraf kejantanannya dan itu menghasilkan kenikmatan yang luar biasanya.

Tidak disangka, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan cumbuan mereka. Lalu, Baekhyun berjongkok tepat di hadapan kejantanan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol terkejut saat ia merasa kejantanannya terasa hangat. Ia tundukkan kepala dan melihat Baekhyun sedang mengulum kejantannya sekarang!

Mulut Baekhyun tak kalah ahlinya dengan tangannya tadi. Hisapan-hisapan kuat yang Baekhyun ciptakan membuatnya seakan melayang. Lidah Baekhyun yang bermain-main juga melilit-lilit kejantanannya membuatnya mau tak mau mendesah dengan hebatnya. Gigitan Baekhyun di ujung kejantannya membuat dirinya mencapai orgasme dengan sangat berkesanㅡdan jangan lupa, ia menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, langsung menarik kepala Chanyeol dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Saling menatap satu sama lain, berbagi kerinduan yang terpancar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka mantan kekasih yang saling membenci. Hanya ingin melepaskan kerinduan satu sama lain melalui kegiatan ini.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memulai. Dilumatnya bibir Chanyeol, menyalurkan cairan sperma yang berada di dalam mulutnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Chanyeol. Lidah mereka bertautan lagi di sana. Saling memilin satu sama lain, menyalurkan kenikmatan satu sama lain yang tak ada tandingannya. Mengeluarkan seribu macam jenis desahan yang semakin menaikkan libido masing-masing. Memiringkan kepala satu sama lain ke kiri dan ke kanan saking sangat bersemangatnya dengan kegiatan itu.

Tangan Baekhyun terus meremas rambut Chanyeol, bermaksud melampiaskan seluruh kenikmatannya di sana. Matanya terpejam sambil menggesekkan selangkangannya ke selangkangannya Chanyeol, berniat membangunkan milik Chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun tengah menggodanya langsung melepaskan tautan itu. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Chanyeol sedang menatap ke arahnya. Menafsirkan jika Chanyeol sedang bertanya apa maksudnya ia melakukan semua itu. Juga menuntut Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Baekhyun sendiri masih tertunduk, terlalu malu untuk menatap balik Chanyeol mengingat kelakukannya tadi sedikit keluar dari batas semestinya. Melalukan yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

Memang benar. Baekhyun melakukan lebih dari Chanyeol. Dia lebih banyak melakukan _service_, sementara Chanyeol hanya diberi kesempatan untuk menikmatinya saja. Melakukan semua itu seakan-akan ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol tergoda olehnya dan berakhir dirinya di masuki oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar parau, membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Eum..., bukankah tadi kau yang meminta bantuanku?!" Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak. Sedikit kesal pada Chanyeol karena tidak berterima kasih kepadanya, padahal ia yang sudah membantu urusan pribadi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun lalu tersenyum miring, "Kau terus melakukannya padahal kau tahu urusanku sudah selesai. Apa maksudmu, hm?" Diangkatnya dagu Baekhyun dengan satu jarinya agar Baekhyun menatapnya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyunpun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan ketakutan. Bukan takut karena Chanyeol akan marah kepadanya, tetapi takut karena Chanyeol akan menginjak-injak harga dirinya karena sudah ketahuan menggoda pria itu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh pria yang ada di depannya dengan kuat hingga pria itu jatuh terpental ke samping. Ia melirik sebentar ke pria itu lalu berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

"Terima kasih! _Service_-mu memang yang terbaik!"

Teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang di tengah lariannya. Tentu saja dia senang. Baru kali ini ia senang mempunyai keanehan yang membawanya kedalam suatu kesenangan. Karena ia gugup, ia harus ke kamar mandi dan bertemu Chanyeol sedang beronani disana. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Chanyeol juga meminta bantuan tenaganya untuk menuntaskan urusannya itu. Sungguh, ia amat sangat berterima kasih dengan keanehannya itu.

.

Akhir pekan adalah waktu yang paling di tunggu semua orang karena mereka memiliki waktu luang untuk berkumpul atau jalan-jalan. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di ranjang empuknya daripada sekedar keluar untuk menghirup udaraㅡ_membuang waktu_, katanya.

Dia akan memarahi semua orang yang berani menelponnya sebelum jam dua belas siangㅡtermasuk kekasihnya. Tapi sayang sekali, Chanyeol tidak mempunyai kekasih yang akan menelpon dan membangunkannya dengan ocehan di pagi akhir pekan.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel menginstruksi tidur nyenyaknya, ia menggeram kesal sekaligus menyumpah-nyumpah orang yang berani menganggu tidurnya.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia raba nakas yang ada di samping ranjang. Saat ia mendapatkan ponselnya langsung ia geser tombol hijau yang ada di layar tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"_Yoboseyo_?" Sahutnya dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun.

"_Kau tidak datang?_"

"Siapa kau?"

"_Aku Jongin. Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenali suara seksi-ku?_"

"Kau di mana?" Tanya Chanyeol _to the point_ tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Jongin.

"_Apa kau tidak ingat jika Jongdae mengundang kita ke rumahnya untuk pesta kecil-kecilan?_"

"Untuk apa? Ini masih sangat pagi, Kim Jongin,"

"_Pagi, bokongmu!. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh, Park Chanyeol. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang, karena Baekhyun'mu' telah berada di sini sekarang,_"

"Baekhyun ada di sana? Baiklah aku mandi sekarang. Sampai nanti, Jongin-_ah_"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka lebar. Melihat Baekhyun di akhir pekan adalah hal yang sangat ia rindukan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kenangan setiap akhir pekan tiba-tiba terbesit di pikirannya.

Saat Baekhyun menghubunginya tepat pukul jam tujuh pagi hanya untuk mengabari jika dirinya akan datang walaupun pria mungil itu tahu Chanyeol akan menjawab panggilannya dengan nada malas. Dan pada pukul sembilan pagi, pintu rumah Chanyeol akan berbunyi tanda Baekhyun baru saja membuka kodenya. Dengan membawa bekalan berupa dua set tempat makanan yang telah terisi oleh berbagai makanan yang sengaja Baekhyun masak untuk Chanyeol karena ia tahu, Chanyeol sangat malas bahkan hanya untuk membuat sarapan berupa roti panggang.

Lalu setelah Baekhyun menaruh semua bekalannya di meja makan, ia segera bergegas ke atasㅡkamar Chanyeol, untuk membangunkan si pemilik kamar yang masih terlelap. Membuka pintu kamar itu dengan hati-hati, tetapi menaiki ranjang Chanyeol dengan sangat bersemangat. Naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol lalu menepuk pipinya agar cepat bangun. Tetapi jika itu tidak berhasil ia akan memberikan sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir Chanyeol. Selalu seperti itu. Chanyeol akan langsung duduk dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mereka bercumbu lebih hebat lagi di sana.

Tetapi yang lebih kecil tidak akan memberinya waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk menikmati _morning kiss_-nya. Baekhyun beralasan tidak mau makanan yang susah payah ia siapkan dingin. Dengan muka masam Chanyeol turun dari ranjang lalu segera kek kamar mandi. Padahal Chanyeol lebih ingin memakan Baekhyun dari pada makanan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat mengingat itu. Setelah Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka, Chanyeol tentu saja merasakan ada yang hilang pada akhir pekan. Tidak ada lagi ponsel yang berbunyi pada pukul tujuh. Tak ada lagi bunyi pintu terbuka pada pukul sembilan. Dan tidak adalagi _morning kiss _yang menyambut paginya di akhir pekan.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya dan mengingat janjinya tadi, Chanyeol bergegas turun dari ranjang berantakannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Butuh lima belas menit untuk seorang Park Chanyeol bersiap diri, biasanya. Tetapi, kali ini sudah lewat dua puluh menit, Chanyeol masih berdiam diri di depan cermin. Menerawang dan memastikan apakah dia sudah terlihat tampan atau belum.

Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya dengan sweater merah dengan kemeja di dalamnya. Bagian bawahnya terdapat celana jeans hitam dan sepatu yang senada dengan celananya. Rambutnya sengaja ia bentuk _hair up_ karena Baekhyun pernah berkata ia suka Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Chanyeol akan lebih terlihat bersinar dan sangat karismatik, katanya.

Pria jangkung berkaca sebentar sesekali membenarkan rambutnya sebelum ia berangkat. Setelah di rasa cukup, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan semangat, ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun-nya.

.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam apartemen besar milik Jongdae. Semuanya terlihat sibuk menata segala sudut ruangan agar terlihat lebih baik. Baekhyun sendiri tengah berada di dapur bersama Jongin. Baekhyun sedang menyusun banyak makanan ke piring-piring yang ada di sana. Sementara Jongin lebih pantas di katakan membantu makan daripada membantu yang seharusnya.

Acara akan di mulai pukul dua belas siang nanti. Berarti Baekhyun masih punya sisa waktu satu jam lagi untuk bersiap diri. Jujur, ia belum mandi sejak dari rumahnya tadi. Salahkan Jongdae yang menyuruhnya buru-buru datang karena di apartemennya kekurangan 'penolong' (Baekhyun menyebut dirinya penolong karena dia sangat tidak mau di beri gelar 'pembantu'.) Maka dengan terburu-buru ia keluar dari rumahnya dengan tampilan berangkat dan seadanya, tanpa mandi pula.

Jongin tadi berkata kepada jika Chanyeol juga akan datang, itu membuat Baekhyun berteriak senang sampai-sampai membuat Jongin keheranan. Menyadari itu, Baekhyun langsung mengubah ekspresinya seperti semula. Lalu berpamitan pada Jongin untuk bersiap-siap.

.

Chanyeol datang setengah jam setelahnya. Baekhyun sendiri masih berada di kamar Jongdae. Sedikit gugup saat mengetahui fakta ia akan bertemu Chanyeol nanti. Sangat bodoh mengingat Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang jarang Baekhyun temui, tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja gugup.

Ia keluar dari kamar Jongdae dengan harapan keanehannya tidak muncul nanti. Ia akan sangat malu jika setelah bertatap muka langsung dengan Chanyeol, tak lama setelahnya ia akan berlari ke kamar mandi. Konyol.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sangat tampan sialnya. _Apakah Chanyeol sengaja ingin membuatnya terpesona lagi? Huh._

"Oh, hai teman-teman," Baekhyun sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari duduk di samping Jongdae yang terlihat sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Hai, Baek. Kau terlihat menawan pagi ini,"

Demi tuhan! Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya dan apa itu?ㅡmenawan? Oh, _god_. Kubur Baekhyun sekarang. Mungkin saja sekarang kedua pipinya sudah mengeluarkan warna merah seperti wanita.

Dia sangat malu sekarang, Ya tuhan! Tetapi demi harga dirinya yang masih sangat ia jaga, ia sembunyikan kegembiraannya itu dengan sebuah tampang masam.

"Tutup mulutmu, Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak terdaftar sebagai temanku, _sorry_."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun-nya sedang merona sekarang. Bahkan itu sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan dia masih saja menyangkal itu, oh Baekhyun-nya memang menggemaskan.

Dengan pikiran nakalnya, Chanyeol berencana untuk menggoda Baekhyun sedikit. Jujur, dia sedikit merindukan wajah merona dan malu seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku ini termasuk dalam daftar apa? Kekasihmu?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Mata Baekhyun membesar mendengar itu. Sialan, Chanyeol sepertinya memang sengaja menggodanya. Memangnya dia pikir Baekhyun mudah terjebak? Hah. _Tidak_.

"Oho, apakah kau sangat ingin menjadi kekasihku lagi, Tuan Park? Kebetulan aku sangag merindukan bibirmu itu." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada genit yang dibuat-buat. Jari lentiknya juga dengan berani menunjuk tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol.

Sementara Jongin dan Jongdae hanya tercengang mendengar adu mulut antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin sangat terkejut sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun ternyata berani juga meladeni Chanyeol. Sementara Jongdae sendiri sangat bingung karena ia tidak mengerti apa-apa masalah yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Yang lebih tinggi memajukan tubuhnya hingga lebih mendekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh yang lebih mungil mengegang seketika. Ini kedua kalinya mereka berada pada jarak sedekat ini setelah kejadian di kamar mandi kemarin. Tetap saja Baekhyun merasa berdebar tiap kali Chanyeol berada di dekatnya.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol mulai memegangi satu pipi Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya lembut. Di satukannya dahi mereka berdua sehingga hidung merekapun bergesekan. Menimbulkan sesuatu sengatan tersendiri bagi diri keduanya.

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya kasar. Chanyeol sudah mulai memajukan wajahnya dan bibir mereka sedikit lagi bertemu. Baekhyun menutup matanya karena dia pribadi sangat takut menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol.

Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu, semakin dekat dan semakin deㅡ

.

**BIBIP! BIBIP!**

**.**

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan dia sangat berterima kasih dengan itu. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu di jawabnya telepon tersebut dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"Oh, Sehunnie?! Apa apa?!"

"..."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau akan ke Seoul?! _Ne_?! Tentu saja, aku akan menjemputmu! Sampai jumpa nanti, _Baby_ Hun!"

**::**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**Huwaaa apa ini?! Sumpah ini absurd banget kan? Maaf ya kalo ngebosenin****ㅠㅠ**

**Oh ya, banyak yg blg ini jauh dari prolognya ya? Hahaha iyaaa. Aku pengen ngasi tau dulu kenapa Chanyeolnya bisa jadi peramal. Ga mungkin kan tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi peramal? Maaf ya kalo rada ngebingungin u.u Jadi, mungkin di chapter 3 Chanyeol udh muncul sebgai peramal yey! Sehun juga bakal muncul yehet!**

**Okay, kalo masih ada yg minat sama ff ini review ya!**

**.**

**Big thanks!**

**[winter park chanChan][ParkbyunieTut92][1004baekie][ ][ ][neli amelia][LSA Princess Of EXO Planet][byunfckingbaekhyun][hunniehan][parkchu][snowy07][chanchanhwang][thirteenapril][Jung Hyejin][chanyurrr][yeollo][septhaca][Beechanbaek][ahnjinhee2][407bubleblue][nur991fah][rekmooi]**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi**! Cupid.

**By** chanbaexx

**Cast**: Park ChanyeolㅡByun Baekhyun and others

**Pair**: Chanbaek/Baekyeolㅡslight!Hunhan

**Rated**: T

.

**YAOI . Typo(s)**

.

Happy Reading!

.

Pria berkulit pucat dengan postur tinggi keluar dari ruang _international arrivals_ sambil mendorong _airport trolley, _yang dipenuhi berbagai macam ransel. Kedua telinga tersumbat oleh sepasang _headset_ yang membuatnya tambah menawan. Bibirnya sesekali bergerak, menyanyi tanpa suara mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengar. Parfum dengan bau maskulin menyebar kemana saja, membuat beberapa mata wanita tertuju padanya.

Matanya berputar ke seluruh penjuru bandara, mencari seseorang yang berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Iris matanya menangkap _banner_ berwarna merah muda yang terangkat lumayan tinggi, menampilkan namanya di sana. Taklama kemudian, matanya bergantian melihat kebawah dan menemukan _penjemputnya_ di sana. Berjinjit dengan susah payah, karena tertutup beberapa pria berbadan tinggi.

Kakinya ia bawa untuk mendekat ke arah pria _penjemputnya_ itu dengan tak sabaran. Dengan satu hentakan, kedua belah _headset_-nya tercabut dari telinganya, dengan cepat ia masukkan ke dalam kantong jaket yang ia pakai. Semakin dekat, ia bisa melihat wajah _penjemputnya_ yang terlihat sebal. Oh, bolehkah ia tertawa sekarang? Wajah _penjemputnya_ sangatlah menggemaskan saat ini. Bagaimana bibir itu terus mengerucut juga kadang mencibir sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa. Kakinya terus ia jinjitkan dan kedua tangannya terus mengancung ke atasㅡmengangkat _banner_.

"_Hi_, Baek." pria itu merangkul penjemputnyaㅡBaekhyunㅡdengan posesif begitu ia berhasil menarik Baekhyun dari kerumunan tadi.

"Aish, siapa kaㅡSe-sehunnie?"

Baekhyun tersentak begitu menoleh kesamping dan menemukan sosok Sehun di sana. Setelah lima tahun terpisah oleh lautan yang cukup luas, akhirnya bisa melihat Sehun lagi. Betapa senangnya ia sekarang. Otaknya langsung berfikir jauh ke depan. Mulai dari bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun, bermain _game_ bersama Sehun, membeli es krim bersama Sehun, makan bersama Sehun, bahkan tidur bersama Sehun. Ia sudah lama menunggu waktu itu.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah ceria. Dengan cepat ia dekap pria tinggi depannya dengan erat. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu, sesekali juga menggesekkan hidungnya disana. Mata Baekhyun mulai memanas, air matanya akan jatuh seakan-akan dengan inilah dia bisa memperlihatkan betapa rindunya ia pada sosok yang dipeluknya sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Tangannya terangkat, membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat pula. Melepaskan rindu yang sama banyaknya dengan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saking senangnya bertemu Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie... kau bertambah tinggi, eoh?" ucap Baekhyun disela isakannya. Kepalanya sedikit ia dongakkan untuk melihat wajah tampan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Tidak. Kau saja yang semakin pendek," tangan Sehun mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut, masih dengan posisi yang sama, karena Baekhyun menolak untuk melepasnya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tinggiku bertambah sepulu senti sejak kau pergi, jika kau ingin tahu."

"Itu adalah perkembangan paling lamban yang pernah kutemui sejak lima tahun di Amerika, Byun,"

Baekhyun tertawa geli, kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Itu karena di Amerika tidak ada pria mungil seperti diriku, 'kan?"

Sehun terdiam. Mimiknya langsung berubah menjadi murung. Wajah seseorang tiba-tiba teringat di dalam pikirannya saat Baekhyun menyebutkan pria mungil di Amerika. Membuat dirinya seperti kehilangan udara untuk dihirup, dada sesak dan raganya terasa terbang.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat mimik wajah Sehun yang berubah seketika. Tetapi dia tidak memperdulikan itu dan terus menarik Sehun untuk pergi, "_Kajja_."

Yang di tarik langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, pasrah saja ketika di tarik oleh Baekhyun yang tenanganya cukup kuat.

"_Eomma_ sangat senang saat mengetahui kau akan pulang ke Seoul. Dia sedang masak besar-besaran sekarang," ucap Baekhyun sambil membetulkan posisinya menjadi berada di samping Sehun, agar lebih mudah bercakap-cakap.

Sehun mengangguk sambil sedikit tertawa, "Tapi Baek, aku hanya akan menginap di rumahmu sehari saja. Besoknya, aku akan berkemas di apartemen yang sudah ku beli,"

"Eoh? Kau membeli apartemen?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Sehun, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu, "Kenapa?"

Sehun mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Tentu saja aku tidak mau merepotkan keluargamu, Byun," Senyum menggodanya tiba-tiba keluar, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Baekhyun, "Lagipula, aku tak ingin menjadi _gulingmu_ setiap malam, itu sangat pengap, kau tahu?"

"Dasar! Aku punya _Ted_ yang bisa kupeluk sekarang," Baekhyun cemberut, tangannya memukul pelan bahu Sehun dua kali. Tiba-tiba rasa penasarannya muncul, kepalanya langsung ia putar ke arah Sehun. Matanya menatap tepat di wajah Sehun dengan penuh selidik, "Sehunnie, apa yang telah kau dapat selama di Amerika? Kau _minum_?"

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan tawaan geli, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Sehunnie. Apakah kau memakai narkoba juga?"

"Tidak,"

Sehun memberi kode ingin naik kepada supir taxi yang sedang bersantai di jok mobilnya. Baekhyun tetap mengikutinya dari belakang, tangannya terus bergantung pada lengan kiri Sehun seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sering pergi ke _club_?" Baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaannya lagi saat mereka sudah mendudukkan bokong mereka di jok belakang taxi.

Sehun menoleh malas, "_Yeah_, jika aku sedang bosan,"

"Kau di bawah umur. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Sehun sepertinya sudah jengah dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun. Pria albino itu mengambil _headset_ di saku jaket, kemudian kembali menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan benda itu.

Baekhyun dengan tangan jahil langsung melepaskan _headset_ yang menyumbat telinga kanan Sehun, kemudian memindahkan _headset_ itu ke telinganya. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan ke bahu Sehun sebagai sandaran. Matanya mulai terpejam, menikmati alunan musik yang sangat indah dan sayangnya ia tak tahu siapa yang membawakannya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya sekitar lima belas menit, hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya seperti orang yang baru saja menangkap basah maling, "Ya! Apa kau pernah bercinta?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Jawab Sehun lantang tanpa tahu malu. Tangannya ia layangkan untuk memukul kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

Yang lebih kecil sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan itu, tapi setelah itu Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan dia sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Park Chanyeol, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Siapa yang menarik perhatian Oh Sehun yang dingin ini?

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, alisnya ia naik turunkan seakan menggoda Sehun, "Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran juga menggoda. Mulutnya mengeluarkan tawa saat ia melihat Sehun yang seketika merona, "Woah, kau merona, Sehunnie. Apakah dia sangat cantik sampai-sampai membuatmu jatuh kepadanya? Oh, oh atau mungkin dia _sexy_? Dia pria atau wanita? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Apa? Yang aku ingat, aku tidak pernah mengenalkan teman-teman Amerikaku kepadamu, Baek"

"Memang tidak," Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke badan kursi, "Ah, aku mengenal Angela, teman sekelasmu yang memiliki dada besar dan bokong yang sexy itu,"

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat. Dia tercengang disana. Kali ini dia mengagumi kemampuan sangat ingin tahu Baekhyun, sampai-sampai pria yang ada di sampingnya ini mengenal Angelaㅡ_yeah_, gadis Inggris yang memiliki dada besar dan bokong yang sexy, sayangnya sedikit murahan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" Sehun duduk dengan tegap, ingin mengetahui lebih. Matanya mulai terlihat serius melihat Baekhyun, membuat yang ditatap sedikit gugup.

Baekhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi ke samping, memudahkan dirinya untuk bertatap langsung dengan Sehun, "_Uhm_, dia yang pertamaku menyapaku di _sns_, kau tahu? Dia berkata wajahku sangat mirip dengan temannya, kalau tidak salah namanya Lu...lu...hm.." satu jari Baekhyun diketukkan ke dagunya, matanya berputar-putar lucu seperti sedang berfikir, tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang sedikit terkejut, "_Aish_, aku lupa. Angela berkata, aku mengingatkannya dengan Lu itu. Lalu, Angela mengatakan bahwa Lu seorang _pembunuh_. Dia mengerikan, juga gila. Angela sering melihatnya berbicara sendiri. Ekspresinya ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Aku juga tak tahu pasti, Sehunnie. Mendengar ceritanya saja sudah membuatku merinding."

Baekhyun terheran untuk sekian kalinya. Melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam membuatnya curiga. Baekhyun sangat mengenal Sehun. Dia bukannlah tipe orang yang hobi mengabaikan omongan lawan bicaranya. Tetapi kali ini? Sehun berbeda.

_Gotcha_! Baekhyun tahu alasannya!

"Sehunnie, kau mengenalnya?"

**-oOo-**

Senin pagi, para siswa dikembarkan dengan kedatangan Baekhyun bersama pria tinggi yang memiliki tatapan mata tajam. Mereka berjalan dengan jemari yang bertaut erat, membuat kebanyakan siswa berspekulasi bahwa pria tinggi itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, juga banyak yang heran karena selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal sosok pria yang dekatnya ataupun kekasih. Baekhyun anti dengan hubungan mengikat sejak putus dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun mereka memutuskan hubungan pada tahun ke tiga menengah pertama, tetapi seluruh penghuni sekolah menengah atas tahu tentang hal itu. Disebabkan oleh dua orang itu sendiri yang sering sekali mengumbar pertengkaran.

Pandangan Baekhyunn selalu berpindah kepada siapa saja yang membicarakannya. Telingannya ia pasang dengan tajam agar bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka omongkan. Kadang ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar ada yang mengatainya tidak pantas bersama Sehun. Tak jarang pula ia tertawa dalam hati mendengar ada yang memujinya.

Lengan Baekhyun berpindah merangkul lengan Sehun manja. Kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi objek askinya nanti.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sehun berbisik, matanya melirik sebentar ke bawah, memandang Baekhyun yang berada di balik tubuhnya.

"Belum. Tetaplah memandang ke depan. Kau bisa menabㅡoh itu dia!"

Ketika iris matanya bertabrakan dengan milik Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan tingkah Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiam diri saja, dan terus berjalan.

Baekhyun menepuk lengan Sehun, "Kau benar-benar mau membantuku kan?"

Sehun tak memandang Baekhyun, tetap memandang ke depan seperti yang Baekhyun suruh, "Tentu saja. Asal kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu,"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, _eoh_?"

Sehun hanya berdehem untuk menjawab itu. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan iya, walaupun di depan Baekhyun sendiri. Pasalnya, Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil sampai sekarang. Tanpa mengingat sebenarnya umur mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja. Sehun sempat mendiamkan Baekhyun saat itu, bahkan tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya. Tetapi, karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang sambil merengek minta maaf dan langsung menduduki perutnya, Sehun tak tega. Sangat konyol.

"Dia masih mencintaimu, Baek," tiba-tiba Sehun berucap pelan. Baekhyun mendongak meminta penjelasan, "Dari matanya saja sudah sangat kelihatan. Kenapa kau tidak peka sekali, sih?"

Baekhyun tertegun,

_Chanyeol masih mecintainya?_

**-oOo-**

Chanyeol berada di balik tembok bersama Jongin. Sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang pria dengan lengan yang saling merangkul. Matanya terus saja menatap tajam ke arah sana. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas ditengah suhu di Seoul dibawah nol derajat. Kecemburuannya meluap dimulai ketika Baekhyun dengan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan pria itu, semakin meluap ketika Baekhyun bergelayut di lengan pria itu dan saling bertatapan mesra.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Jongin justru sangat santai dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangan kirinya. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi menguyah membuat keadaan sekitar tidak terlalu sunyi. Sesekali Jongin melirik temannya yang tengah memanas. Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin tertawa melihat Chanyeol sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Chanyeol memerah bak kepiting hingga ke telinga, dan hidungnya sedikit mengembang pula. Untung saja Jongin masih mengingat Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya. Jika tidak, Jongin sudah menertawakannya sedari tadi.

"Akan kuhancurkan hubungan mereka," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass kesetanan. Matanya masih terus memandang tajam kearah Baekhhyun dan Sehun.

"Kau mengerikan, Park,"

.

Chanyeol menatap tak selera pada makanan yang bejejer di atas meja kantin. Otaknya masih mencerna kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Benarkah Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih? Tetapi selama ini Baekhyun terlihat seperti tak mempunyai kekasih! Apakah Baekhyun mencoba menipunya? Chanyeol terkekeh, pemikiran yang bodoh.

"Wow, kau terlihat kacau bung," Jongin datang dengan dua kotak susu di tangannya. Dia menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya. Otaknya lebih baik ia buat untuk berfikir bagaimana cara untuk memisahkan Baekhyun dan pria itu.

"Park, aku punya ide," ucap Jongin, membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh. "Kau pernah mengatakan jika Baekhyun suka pergi ke peramal, 'kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "_Yeah_, dulu Baekhyun sering mengajakku ke taman kota hanya untuk mengunjungi peramal langganannya dan menanyakan tentang masa depan kita," senyum Chanyeol mengembang mengingat itu, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Apa idemu?"

Jongin menyeringai tipis, "Kau berpura-pura menjadi peramal saja," alis Jongin naik turun dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan, "Aku sangat yakin, Baekhyun akan sering mendatangimu dan menanyakan masa depannya bersama Sehun. Lalu, kauㅡaish, jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"

Chanyeol hendak menentang ide Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya kembali ketika tangan Jongin berada di depan mulutnya. Ia kembali ke posisinya yang semula berdiri menjadi bersandar lagi.

Jongin berdehem sebentar, "Lalu, kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya sesuai kemauanmu. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Sehun bukan jodohnya, atau sebenarnya kaulah jodohnya. Soal dia mempercayaimu atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting sekaㅡ"

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin. Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya akan terima beres dan aku tidak mau direpotkan karena hal itu. Aku hanya cukup duduk manis, 'kan?"

Wajah Jongin berubah, "Ya, ya. Aku akan mengurus segalanya, Parky. Kali ini saja, untuk sahabatku yang sedang patah hati," ucap Jongin dengan penekanan pada kata 'patah hati'.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas.

**-oOo-**

Membayangkan hal yang tak mungkin adalah favorit Baekhyun. Kadang kali dia membayangkan mempunyai sayap, membaca pikiran seseorangan dan sangat ingin mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali. Walaupun Baekhyun masih mengira-ngira jika Chanyeol masih menyimpan dendam padanya karena telah memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Meminta Chanyeol kembali juga membuat dirinya terlihat agak murahan, maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak melakukannya.

Karena pada jam ini Kwon _seonsaengnim_ mengosongkan jam pelajarannya, Baekhyun bebas berkeliaran kemana saja. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiam diri berjam-jam di kelas sambil membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik. Lebih baik berjalan keluar atau menghabiskan uang di kantin, menurutnya.

Loker adalah tujuan utama Baekhyun sekarang. Selanjutnya adalah pelajaran sastra dan Baekhyun sangat bersemangat untuk itu. Sampai-sampai di jam kosong seperti ini, kali ini dia lebih memilih membuka tumpukan kertas itu dibandingkan menghabiskan uang di kantin.

Letak loker terbilang cukup dekat dari kelas Baekhyun. Cukup mendengarkan satu lagu dan Baekhyun akan sampai di depan lokernya saat lagu itu berakhir.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai. Tangannya merogoh kantung blazer sebelah kiri untuk mengambil _headset_ dan ponselnya. Dengan cekatan ia pasang _headset_ itu ke ponselnya dan langsung memutar lagu yang menjadi kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini, _Problem_ milik Ariana Grande.

Keadaan lingkungan sekolah yang terbilang sepi, membuat Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan terus bersenandung, sesekali juga tangannya menari _random_.

_I got one less, one less problem._

Tepat saat Ariana selesai menyanyikan bait terakhirnya, Baekhyun melihat masalahnya. Sedang berdiri di depan lokernya, sedang memasukkan benda seperti kertas lewat lubang-lubang loker yang tersedia di sana.

Taklama setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, orang itupun pergi. Baekhyun memastikan jarak orang itu agak jauh, barulah ia berlari menuju lokernya dan langsung memeriksa kertas itu.

Tawa Baekhyun langsung meledak selesai membaca isi kertas itu. Matanya menyipit, mulutnya terbuka, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan tangan kirinya memegang perut saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Menertawakan kekonyolan Park Chanyeol yang tak pernah habis.

_Peramal Park,_

_Terpecaya ahli dalam masalah cinta, karir dan keuangan. _

_Segera datang ke alamat yang tersedia di bawah ini,_

_Saya tunggu kedatangan anda!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**Huwaaaa maafin aku ngaret lagi updatenya****ㅠㅠ****daaaaaan idenya makin ancur. Maafin aku ya, kalo ini ga sesuai kemauan kalian. Ide aku udah buntu banget, jadinya ancur gini kan huhuhuhu maafin juga ya kalo masih ada yg blg prolognya ga nyambung. Bakalan nyambung kok di chapter dpan hehehe maafin yaaa:-)**

**Ada yang bisa nebak Sehun disini siapa? Aku gabisa buat kalian penasaran, jdi kalo ada yg jawab bener berarti kalian hebat!**

**Untuk erase aku ga janji update cepet, soalnya aku mau belajar buat nc dulu dan sebentar lagi udah masuk sekolah. Jadi mungkin erase akan aku hiatuskan. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.**

**Mau lanjut ga? Kalo mau review ya!**

**Big thanks!**

**[Jung Hyejin][Maple fujoshi2309][hunniehan][CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala][cucumbernim][chanbaekssi][exindira][Guest][sogogirl94][EXO88][byunfckingbaekhyun][septhaca][narsih hamdan][snowy07][winter park chanChan][neli amelia][Chan Banana][baekfrappe][Beechanbaek][BabyBaekSoo][SFA30][devrina][xiaoddd69][farfaridah16][Special bubble][KyusungChanbaek][xiubaekhan][nur991fah][Kaiiraa143][an][90rahmayani][Guest2][ChanBaekLuv][Ndowclow][rachel suliss]**


End file.
